COMO SER UN LIDER
by Draco Trainer
Summary: Hiccup planeaba abandonar Berk cuando la noticia de que su padre no regresaría de su búsqueda del nido llegó, ahora el muchacho incomprendido tiene que aprender a ser un líder para su pueblo mientras encuentra una forma de terminar una guerra de trecientos años. PRIMERA PELICULA
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

* * *

—no puede ser cierto.

—Lo lamento Gobber pero es verdad, en nuestro camino de vuelta Alvin y sus hombres nos atacaron, y después los dragones… Estoico está muerto.

Gobber no podía creerlo, era ridículo, Estoico no podía haber muerto.

Los habitantes de Berk se habían reunido en el puerto para recibir a los recién llegados, no solo la búsqueda del nido había sido una pérdida de tiempo, la tripulación había sido atacada por los parias y dragones provocando varias bajas entre los muertos su líder.

El ambiente era simplemente deprimente.

.

.

Hiccup se encontraba nervioso, más que eso, aterrado. Había ganado el "honor" de matar su primer dragón frente a todo el pueblo. Su padre aun no había vuelto de su búsqueda del nido y temía el momento en que llegara para encontrarse con la decepción de tener un hijo incapaz de matar un dragón.

Porque Hiccup no podía, no después de conocer a toothless y aprender tanto sobre los dragones.

Tenía que irse, abandonar Berk, Astrid ya sospechaba solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubrieran y si eso pasaba matarían a su amigo.

Tenía que dejar Berk.

Estaba en el acantilado cuando vio que barcos se acercaban, se levantó de un salto llamando la atención del dragón acostado junto a él.

"volvieron" pensó.

Dejo a Toothless en la ensenada y volvió al pueblo para recibir a su padre que aunque tenía miedo de enfrentar seguía echándolo de menos y si planeaba dejar Berk al menos quería verlo por última vez.

Llego a su casa en silencio pues no quería causar un alboroto.

Empezaba a anochecer y la casa estaba a oscuras, pero Hiccup pudo distinguir una gran sombra cerca de las escaleras.

—bienvenido a casa papa—saludo el chico, pero no recibió respuesta, el hombre frente a él se acercó a la luz y el joven pudo distinguir a su mentor.

—oh, hola Gobber ¿Dónde está mi padre?

—Ay muchacho…—el herrero no sabía cómo empezar.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Gobber?—pregunto el chico más preocupado al ver el semblante del hombre mayor.

—Hiccup, tu padre…

— ¿Qué pasa con él, donde esta?—una parte del muchacho temía el haber sido descubierto.

—…él está muerto Hiccup… como lo siento.

—…no.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí de nuevo con otra historia, el siguiente capitulo lo subiré en una semana pero de ahí en adelante sera cada quince días.**

 **hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 (un nuevo jefe)**

Se había perdido en el mar. El joven de los ojos verdes se aferraba al casco de su padre que era lo único que se pudo recuperar de la batalla.

El muchacho lloraba.

Cuando era pequeño y los otros niños lo molestaban, llegaba con su padre en buscaba de consuelo, en su lugar recibia una fría mirada y su padre le decía con voz dura "los vikingos no lloran, debes aprender a ser más fuerte" y desde muy pequeño se prometió no llorar, y ahora rompía esa promesa.

—Muchacho, ya es hora, entrégalo— hablo Gobber mientras ponia una mano en su hombro.

"No, esto me queda conmigo" dijo el chico mientras aferraba el casco fuertemente a su pecho "si lo queman cuando regrese estará muy enojado"

El hombre no quería ser cruel con el muchacho y decir que su padre no iba a regresar, decidió no molestarlo y dejar que se quedara con el objeto.

—Está bien, si así lo quieres…

Los funerales se llevaron a cabo.

Murieron diez hombres contando al jefe Estoico, se prepararon los barcos que se incendiaron en el mar en honor a los hombres caidos que ahora reposaban en el Valhalla. Hiccup no quería estar allí porque era ridículo, su padre no podía estar muerto, tenía que haber un error. ¿Cómo un hombre tan fuerte y valiente como su padre podría caer en la batalla? No era posible.

Cuando termino la ceremonia y todos volvieron a sus casas, también lo hizo el. Subio al cuarto de su padre y se recostó en su cama que era demasiado grande para él.

—No puedes estar muerto… —murmuro, entonces recordó algo.

—toothless...

Se limpio las lágrimas y dejo el casco para salir en busca de su único amigo.

El dragón negro se alegró al ver a su jinete y brincoteando de un lugar a otro lo ecibió, luego cambio su actitud cuando vio que su humano estaba triste, se acercó a él despacito como si Hiccup fuera un animal asustado. Los ojos del dragón parecían decir "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta a sus preguntas mudas, en su lugar el chico se aferro al cuello del dragón y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Mi papa toothless, mi papa…

El dragón estaba preocupado, reviso al chico en busca de heridas pero físicamente estaba bien.

"le duele el alma" pensó el dragón.

—Él y yo no nos llevábamos bien, no nos entendíamos, pero lo queríamos mucho. Toothless y creo que el a mí, era mi papá, no puedo creer que se haya ido, me parece imposible, pero todos dicen que es así también Gobber.

El joven vikingo no podía evitar las lágrimas mientras le hablaba a su amigo.

\- ¡No sé qué hacer! No lo se ...

Tootless como pudo consoló al chico, no podia hablar y no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero se quedaría al lado de su amigo para decirle que siempre estaría para el pase lo que pase. Así estuvieron hasta que cayo la noche e Hiccup se quedo dormido en las alas del animal.

A la mañana siguiente Hiccup volvió al pueblo, se sentia raro, ausente, ya no encontrsba nada que lo conectara a Berk aparte de Gobber.

Con lo que había sucedido se canceló la prueba del dragón, así que no tenía mucha prisa para irse, además de que sentia que deshonraría la memoria de su padre si lo hacia.

Hipo no sabía qué hacer.

Se perdió en su mente cuando Tuffnut apareció de la nada.

\- ¿Dónde haz estado? Todo el pueblo te esta buscando, hay una reunión en el gran salón—hablo el gemelo mientras lo arrastraba al lugar antes mencionado.

Cuando entraron en el gran salón, todas las miradas parecían clavarse en el aprendiz de herrero, eso provocó una gran incomodidad en el muchacho.

\- ¡Hiccup! Todos te estabamos esperando—hablo su mentor, saliendo de la multitud— hay noticias importantes.

\- ¿Qué clase de noticias? —Hiccup estaba levemente preocupado.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Gothi haya escogido a esta espina de pescado como nuestro jefe! —Grito Snotlout enfadado.

Hipo parpadeo dos veces antes de abrir la boca para decir ...

—Espera ¡¿Qué?!


End file.
